


Waking Up From a Nightmare

by ThatFandomNerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Werecoyote Newt, Alpha Werewolf Harriet, Alpha Werewolf Jorge, Anna is Newts sister, BAMF Lydia, BAMF Stiles, Badass Hacker Teresa, Banshee Brenda, Banshee Minho, Because I didn't need that negativity in my life, F/F, F/M, I acually haven't watched that much Teen Wolf, I'm making a crossover anyway, Kitsune Sonya, M/M, Mix of Books and movies, Oops, Original Character Lorlei, Original Character- Anna, Original Character- Tasmin, Post-The Maze Runner, Some characters may be OOC, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Tasmin and Thomas are cousins, The Gladers as family, Werecoyote Anna, Werefox Teresa, Werefox Thomas, Werewolf Gally, Werewolf Winston, Winston Newt and Teresa aren't dead, Witch Aris, Witch Frypan, Witch Lorlei, character bashing at begining, kitsune Tasmin, the gladers and friends as pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomNerd/pseuds/ThatFandomNerd
Summary: Basically another Thomas is Stiles fanfic. The Gladers and friends wake up to find that the world they lived in was all a lie, and there was no flare virus devastating the world. They are told that some of them have living relatives who they will be going to live with. But the Gladers, Group B members, Jorge, and Brenda have become a very tight-knit pack through all the pain and the hardship, and they'll be shucked if there going to leave each other now.---------------------------------I got this idea because I'm obsessed with these crossovers. This is my first Fanfiction, so please be gentle with me. I accept constructive criticism, and please tell me if you see anything I can change for the better. I kept Winston, Newt, and Teresa alive in this because I was emotionally ruined by Death Cure and don't need that negativity in my life. Thanks for reading my fanfic :)





	1. Chapter 1

It had all been a lie. The maze, the Scorch, Denver, the Safe Haven.  
All of it had just been some sick lie.  
But not the pain, the scars. The death. That had been true. Alby, Ben, Jeff… Chuck, the other gladers, the other group B members. They were still dead, and every scar the gladers got while in their false reality stuck with them, every relationship.  
Now, the gladers and Jorge were being walked through the long white hallways of the hospital they had been staying at for a few days.  
“Okay kids, and Mr.Fernandez, this is it,” An all too kind nurse said, pointing to a pure white door. She used the last name that apparently belonged to Jorge.  
“What's in that room,” Newt asked, ever the cautious one.  
“I smell a lot of people,” Anna murmured to the group. Everyone else tensed, clearly smelling the scents of many people in the room.  
“Those are your families! Aren’t you excited,” The women smiled, in a way that was painful to look at for the pack. They could tell a fake smile when they saw one, and they all knew that this woman was tiptoeing around they like they were made of glass.  
“Yeah. But can we do this another time, we need to have a group meeting,” Harriet sighed. They knew they had to meet their families at some point, but they hadn’t expected the nurse to spring this on them so suddenly.  
“But this is quite the exciting event, I’m sure your meeting can wait,” The nurse smiled, though everyone could hear the annoyance in her voice.  
“Really, because we know that most of us are orphans. We’ll only be meeting an aunt or uncle or something. I’m sure it can wait an hour or two,” Newt drawled. For once the painfully fake smile slid off the nurses face.  
“H-how did you kids know that. No one was supposed to tell you until you met your surviving relatives,” She blurted in disbelief.  
“We’re quite intuitive,” Tasmin smirked, “Plus we stole and read your guys supposed secret files.”  
Thomas couldn’t help but laugh at his mischievous cousin. The womans face grew beat red. The pack all knew they were wearing her patience very thin, but they really didn’t care. They were planning to bolt and start a new life for themselves the minute they got a chance.  
She threw the door opened, and quickly ushered in the group. There were about thirty people in the room. Most surprising to Thomas was the group of around eight teenagers.  
“Stiles!” a tall dark-haired teenager exclaimed. Thomas scrunched his eyes up in confusion, what the shuck was a stiles.  
“What’s a Stiles?” Thomas heard Brenda asking the question out loud.  
“Everyone quiet please!” The nurse announced, silencing the whole room.  
“Whoever these children are to you, Child, niece, nephew, grandchild, cousin. They were involved in an illegal experiment run by a group of rouge scientists. We don’t know what the experiment was, since all their notes and work seem to have been destroyed. But, the experiment involved wiping all of their memories, and we are unable to to reverse the memory swipe at this moment,” She explained to the crowd.  
The gladers couldn’t help but grimace. They knew what the experiment was for. A bunch of scientists had kidnapped children and adults, and turned them into supernatural creatures. Just so they could examine these children and adults and monitor their brain waves, so they could try to find a cure for the supernatural. The one who had destroyed the research had been Thomas’s pack. Whatever the real world was like, they highly doubted that supernatural creatures were a norm. When they had been rescued, the goverment found a bunch of crazy scientists and scarred kids, and as far as Thomas was concerned, that's all they needed to know.  
Vince and all the other survivors had been taken to another hospital. Not before they had been given phones with each others contacts in it so they could stay in touch.  
“Well, I’ll leave you to talk, and then tomorrow you can take them back to their homes,” The nurse chirped happily as she passed out files to the adults gathered in the room. As she left the room, Newt and Harriet walked to the front of the group.  
“Okay, me and Harriet are kinda in charge of our little group. So tell us who you want to see before you come rushing up here and scaring us, we can be a little jumpy sometimes,” Newt said, the hidden threat going over the adults heads. To their surprise, the group of teenagers picked up on the hidden threat immediately, some of them even sniffing the air suspiciously.  
“Supernaturals,” Gally hissed in a low voice to the group. Everyone shifted slightly closer together, in case of a fight with this other pack.  
“Please, our son. His name is Andy, apparently he went by Chuck, do you know where he is!” A brunette lady exclaimed, while a man gently held her in his arms.  
The galders tensed, and all of them bowed their heads. Gally was the one who eventually walked forward.  
“I’m sorry, Chuck was our friend. He didn’t make it through the experiments,” Gally choked out. Tasmin instantly was by Gally’s side supporting him, and they were ushered to the center of the pack. Everyone knew it had broken Gally when he had been forced to kill Chuck, and no one blamed him for it.  
The hysterical sobbing that followed ripped Thomas’s heart to shreds. He walked towards the couple, pulling the little figurine from his pocket. The couple looked up at him in confusion as he approached.  
“Chuck… was like a little brother to me,” Thomas started. The womans sobs only increased. “He told me if I ever met his parents, to give them this,” Thomas murmured, the tears falling freely down his face.  
“Thank you,” The man whispered as he took the figurine with shaky hands.  
‘You okay man?’ Minho asked over their pack bond. The pack turned towards Thomas, clearly awaiting his answer.  
‘ I’ll be fine. Now let's wrap this up so we can get out of here,’ Thomas replied. Everyone nodded an understanding.  
“Who’s next?” Harriet sighed, voice somber.  
A lot of people in the room were their for dead gladers and group B members, but there was also Teresa’s aunt, Fry’s cousin, Aris’s grandparents, and Lorlei’s mother. Eventually the room emptied so all that was left was the supernatural group of teenagers and a middle-aged man.  
“Stiles? You really don’t remember us?” One of the boys whined.  
“I’m sorry what’s a Stiles,” Newt huffed, clearly on edge by the other pack.  
“Come on Stiles! You have to remember us!” Another one exclaimed, walking quickly over to Thomas. At this point Thomas had figured out he must be this Stiles they were talking about. But even if he used to know these people, he didn’t feel any recognition or safety around them anymore. In fact, the alpha werewolf quickly approaching him had him incredibly on edge. Thomas unconsciously took a step back as he approached, but the guy didn’t seem deterred as he continued forward.  
Newt growled aggressively and stood protectively in front of Thomas.  
“Stiles, it's me. Don’t you remember me,” he prodded, seemingly not put off by the aggressive alpha blocking his path.  
“Derek, I think you should back of for now,” A girl with weird reddish hair warned. The guy, apparently Derek, glared back at her.  
“You are obviously making Tommy uncomfortable. So back off!” Newt hissed. Thomas couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Newt this mad, and he couldn’t help but be touched by his mates protectiveness.  
“His name is Stiles. And he's my mate, so I will talk to him if I want!” Derek growled back at Newt. Thomas blinked in confusion, and so did the rest of his pack.  
“Umm, my mate is Newt,” Thomas finally said in clear confusion. The other pack looked shocked.  
“I think that was enough of a meeting for today. We’ll talk to you another time maybe,” Harriet said clearly seeing this conversation could go nowhere good.  
“Wait!” The middle-aged man said. He quickly approached Thomas, pulling him in to a gentle hug. Newt, and the rest of the pack started to growl and Thomas tensed up.  
“I know you don’t remember me, but I’m your dad. I missed you so much Stiles. I’ll call you Thomas if you like though,” The man smiled, tears streaming down his face. Thomas smiled slightly, and returned the hug despite not knowing the man.  
“Hi dad,” He whispered. The gladers broke out into wide happy smiles, in a day filled with heartbrake they were happy to see this moment of joy.  
Thomas slowly extracted himself from the hug and hurried to his pack, making sure to keep his distance from the pack of strangers.  
“See you tomorrow son,” Thomas’s father smiled. Thomas offered a hesitant smile before following his pack out of the room.  
‘Tommy, are you sure you want to go through with it?’ Newt asked hesitantly.  
‘We don’t actually have to run if you don’t want to, man,’ Fry offered. The rest of the pack nodded in agreement, and Thomas felt a warm smile rising to his lips.  
‘Maybe my name used to be Stiles, and maybe I used to be affiliated with that pack in there. But you guys are my pack, no my family, now and I could never leave you shanks,’ Thomas assured. He could feel the warm happiness and love that flooded through the pack bond from every member.  
‘Now let's go get packed and get out of here. Because I’ll be shucked if they’re gonna separate us!’ Sonya exclaimed. There was a burst of giggles from the pack, and they all quickly sprinted off to the dorms they had been staying in for the few days.  
They didn’t have much to pack, a few sets of clothes provided by the government, and their weapons that they hid from the nurses upon arrival. Other than that they only had the phones they had been given so they could keep in touch with Vince and all the other survivors.  
‘Ter, are you positive that you removed any tracking devices on these phones?’ Newt asked. Teresa rolled her eyes but answered anyway.  
‘Of course, you guys know there is nothing I can’t hack,’ Teresa declared causing the whole pack to burst out into a fit of laughter.  
“Ready everyone?” Harriet asked once everyone had stocked there backpacks with extra food and water. A few ‘Readys’ and ‘Yeahs’ came over the pack bond, but mostly everyone just nodded.  
‘Only speak over the bond from here out. Teresa can handle the cameras, but we can’t do anything about audio,’ Newt addressed the group.  
‘You got the camera loop ready, hermana?’ Jorge asked.  
‘Course I do!’ Teresa smirked, her fingers flying across her phone.  
‘Then let’s go,’ Thomas declared. And with that they were off, sneaking out in the dead of night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotts point of view when they finally get to meet Stiles/Thomas again.

Scott couldn’t believe it. Stiles was alive, after all these years he was alive. He could still remember the night Stiles had gone missing. The pack had been thrown into a panic trying to find him, but it appeared as if Stiles had just disappeared. There were no scents or signs of a struggle, Stiles had simply vanished.  
After that, the pack hadn’t stopped looking. Quite the opposite actually, they used every connection and every lead they had. For two years there had been no sign of him. The pack had started to give up hope to ever finding their friend, but not him and Derek. The two of them spent long sleepless nights, searching the web trying to find leads to where he might be.  
And then, like magic he had suddenly appeared. The pack and Sheriff Stilinski had been ecstatic, and Scott couldn’t remember a time he had seen the pack so happy. Especially Derek, Scott didn’t think he saw Derek smile even once since Stiles disappeared.  
When they got to the hospital where Stiles was apparently staying with some friends, the entire pack had buzzed with energy.  
But when Stiles came in the room, no recognition flashed through his eyes, no sarcastic comment greeted them. In fact he seemed somber, and the broken look in his eyes nearly made Scott cry. What had happened to his sarcastic best friend, who couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face even in the most serious of situations.  
“Stiles!” Scott heard Derek exclaim next to him, his face splitting into a grin. But Stiles didn’t even acknowledge them, in fact he seemed confused. As if he was wondering if they were actually speaking to him or someone else.  
Stiles shifted closer to a lanky blonde boy, to the point where their shoulders were touching.  
“What's a stiles?” A girl with brown hair that went about to her shoulders questioned. Before Scott could speak up, the nurse quieted down the room so she could go into this whole speech about experiments and crazy scientists.  
And then came the one statement that nearly made Scott cry out in anguish. They didn’t have their memories, Stiles didn’t have his memories. Scott was nearly overwhelmed by the grief flooding into him from all angles via the pack bond. Most notably from Derek, whose shared pain was nearly enough to make Scott curl up in depression on the floor.  
He couldn’t even begin to imagine, even with the pack bond, what Derek was going through. To lose a mate was an experience that broke many people to a point beyond repair. And now Derek’s mate, Scott’s best friend in the world, didn’t remember anything.  
It was then Scott noticed the file being handed to Sheriff Stilinski by the nurse who had been speaking earlier.  
“This is the file we found about your son in WCKD’s database,” She simply said, her face arranged in an ever present apologetic smile.  
“What does it say,” Malia prompted, eager to learn anything about what happened to Stiles.  
“Its says Thomas, Subject A2: To be killed by Group B,” Sheriff Stilinski read. Scott peeked over Allison’s shoulder to get a closer look at the file. But like the Sheriff had read, there was only that one sentence along with a picture of Stiles.  
“I’m sorry, all the other data was corrupted beyond return. I’m afraid all the scientists notes about the kids have been erased,” The nurse sighed.  
“Thank you for all your help,” Lydia smiled at the lady, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. She gave a quick nod before heading off to talk to the next family.  
After she left the room, the blonde boy from earlier and a girl with long black dreadlocks stepped forward.  
“Okay, me and Harriet are kinda in charge of our little group. So tell us who you want to see before rushing up here and scaring us, we can be a little jumpy at times,” He said. Scott didn’t miss the hidden threat that hung in that sentence, and he noticed that the rest of his pack didn’t miss it either.  
“Guys, I think they’re supernaturals!” Lydia hissed nervously to the group.  
The pack all started sniffing the air, and Scott was surprised they hadn’t noticed the strong smell of this other pack earlier.  
“Why is Stiles with another pack?” Isaac asked in hushed whispers.  
“Weren’t you listening! Stiles doesn’t have any memories of us, and he thinks his name is Thomas for some reason!” Derek snapped at Isaac. The younger male flinched at the sudden reprimand, but stayed silent.  
“Calm down Derek. Stiles may not have his memories, but he’s still you’re mate. You guys can make new memories together, and so can the rest of us. That is, until we find a way to reverse that stupid memory swipe!” Scott declared. Most of the pack burst out into excited smiles at his declaration, except Derek.  
“Why are we still having casual chit-chat! Lets go talk to Stiles, maybe we’ll trigger his memory or something,” Derek said, already getting up to approach the group who were all having conversations with different people.  
“Derek, relax for a minute. We should wait till everyone else leaves before we go charging up to a strange pack. We don’t know how they’ll react to us, and we don’t want to start a supernatural fight in a room full of regular people,” Lydia advised. It looked like she hadn’t fully convinced Derek, but he sat down anyway his eyes glued to Stiles.  
The pack stayed put, until all the other visitors had file out of the room for the night. Leaving Scott’s pack alone with the pack of strangers.  
Derek was up instantly, hurrying towards Stiles.  
“What is he doing! He’s going to scare Stiles!” Lydia exclaimed quietly, while jumping to her feet as if she was going to chase after Derek.  
“Why would Derek scare Stiles? They are mates after all,” Isaac retorted.  
“No, Lydia’s right. Stiles has no memory of Derek, all he sees is an aggressive alpha werewolf stalking towards him,” Allison explained. Scott nodded, finally seeing what the problem was.  
Stiles hesitantly took a step back, but Derek didn’t take the hint and continued forward. Before he could reach Stiles, The blonde boy blocked his path, growling aggressively. Scott assumed whoever this blonde is, he was probably the leader of the pack, though he smelled like a werecoyote, not a werewolf.  
“Stiles, it’s me. Don’t remember me,” Derek pleaded. Scott heard Liam whimper beside me, Derek's pain was flooding through the pack bond and nearly overwhelming all of them.  
“Derek, I think you should back off for now,” Lydia practically whispered. Scott agreed, tension was practically radiating off the other pack, and he didn’t want this to end in a fight.  
“You’re obviously making Tommy uncomfortable. So back off!” The blonde hissed.  
“His name is Stiles. And he’s my mate, so I’ll talk to him if I want!” Derek growled back. Well, so much for not riling up the other pack.  
“Umm, my mate is Newt,” Stiles scrunched up his face in confusion, casting glances towards the blonde, who Scott assumed was Newt.  
“How is that possible?” Kira whispered. It was impossible to take more than one mate while still mated to another, so how come Stiles was claiming he was mated to this new guy.  
“I think that was enough of a meeting for today. We’ll talk to you another time maybe,” The girl Scott remembered was called Harriet, said.  
They all started to quickly file out of the room, clearly unnerved by his pack.  
“Wait!” Sheriff Stilinski exclaimed, rushing forward before Stiles could leave. The sheriff pulled Stiles into a gentle hug, tears streaming down his face.  
“I know you don’t remember me, but I’m your dad. I missed you so much Stiles,” He paused, “I’ll call you Thomas if you want though.”  
“Hi Dad,” Stiles whispered as he hugged back. Scott smiled, at least something good came out of this encounter.  
“See you tomorrow son,” The Sheriff smiled. Stiles gave a small smile, before he left the room following the new pack.  
“Well, that could have gone better,” I dryly commented. The rest of the pack nodded their heads in agreement. Except Derek, he just stood numbly in the same position he had been in when he heard Stiles had another mate.  
“Derek… are you going to be okay?” Malia whispered. Derek blinked, and slowly turned his head towards the werecoyote.  
“No Malia, I’m not okay. Because my mate, my one true love, doesn’t remember me. And to add salt in the wound, he’s now mates with some second-rate alpha who looks like I could beat up with one punch. I don’t even know why Stiles would even consider being mates with that joke!” Derek ranted. Malia gulped and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say more, but shut it quickly.  
“I’m going to sleep,” Derek growled, before quickly stalking off to the rooms the hospital had provided for them.  
For a few hours, Scott and his pack just sat in the room. Occasionally making small talk, most of the time not. No one really knew how to deal with this situation. For one, they had Stiles back, and that should be nothing but a happy occasion. On the other hand, he didn’t remember anything about them, he might as well be a completely different person. And that wasn’t even bringing up the strange pack that Stiles seemed so close with.  
The silence of the room was interrupted when the nurse from earlier rushed into the room out of breath.  
“What's wrong!” Allison immediately asked. They all had only one concern. Did something happen to Stiles.  
“Mr.Stilinski! There you are, we’ve been looking everywhere for you!” The nurse exclaimed.  
“Is something wrong with Stiles?” He voiced what the pack was thinking.  
“I regret to inform you, it seems that Stiles and his friends have run off. Our cameras were placed on a loop, and we can’t track any of the phones they’ve been given.  
“Why would he do that!” Scott exclaimed to no one in particular.  
“He did leave you this note, Mr.Stilinski,” The nurse added. She handed him a napkin that had a note hastily written along the front and the back.  
“What does it say?” Liam prodded. The Sheriff gulped but started to read.  
“Dear Dad, I’m truly sorry to do this to you. But they want to separate me from my friends, they have been my family through things you couldn’t even imagine. We’re gonna find a safe place, a place where we can stay hidden and stay together. Once we get settled, I’ll come visit. I have your phone number, so this isn’t goodbye for good. Thomas,” The Sheriff read. We stared in utter shock. And of the many thoughts going through Scott’s head, he thought of one thing.  
How were they going to explain this to Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these are the ages I'm going to be using for the maze runner characters. I don't know their actual ages so I'm just guessing and improvising.  
> Thomas-17  
> Newt-17  
> Minho-17  
> Frypan-18  
> Gally-17  
> Aris-14  
> Harriet-16  
> Sonya-15  
> Anna-13  
> Lorlei-16  
> Winston-16  
> Teresa-17  
> Brenda-19  
> Jorge-49  
> Tasmin-17  
> \----------  
> Also, this story takes place after everything in Teen Wolf. I know some of the characters are off, and some of them aren't still supposed to be in the pack. But I'm putting them in anyway.

Thomas walked side by side with Newt through the woods they were currently traveling through. Thankfully the town Vince lived in was very close to the hospital they had been kept at. It was only around thirty miles away, and the trip would be pretty straight forward.  
“So what’s the plan for when we get there?” Anna asked out loud. Thomas hadn’t actually thought that far ahead, and he had kind of hoped Newt or Harriet had a plan.  
“Well, we could set up camp outside of town. Vince said there is a huge nature reserve next to the town,” Gally piped up.  
“We could get a good camp and garden going, but we won’t have a reliable food supply for a while,” Lorlei pointed out.  
“Couldn’t we just buy food from the supermarket? I mean, those do still exist. Don’t they,” Minho sassed.  
“We don’t have any money slinthead!” Gally sighed in exasperation.  
“I think we should buy a house, I’m starting to get tired of sleeping outside!” Teresa huffed. Everyone stared at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads.  
“Ter, were you listening to a word we just said! We don’t even have enough money to buy food, much less a house!” Harriet exclaimed.   
“Oh please you underestimate me! I’ve already hacked multiple banks and taken enough money for us to buy a house that could fit all us. And don’t worry, I took only small amounts from each bank, by the time they notice it missing it will be impossible for them to track it back to us,” Teresa explained. Everyone froze, staring at Teresa in shock.  
“That is so illegal,” Anna murmured, Aris and Lorlei nodded their heads in agreement.  
“So we’re resorting to stealing,” Sonya complained in exasperation.  
“I feel like this isn’t the right thing to do,” Winston piped up.   
“No duh, slinthead!” Gally fired back.  
“When the shuck did you have time to do that!” Newt sputtered.   
“ Everyone Shut up!” Teresa exclaimed, “I’ve been working on it while we were walking. It’s actually not that hard,”   
“Whatever WCKD taught you before the maze, it was pretty damn useful hermana,” Jorge chuckled. Teresa didn’t remember much, but she knew she was some kind of coder and hacker for WCKD before going into the maze. And once they had escaped the trials, Teresa had instantly known how to hack into WCKD’s database to clear the files. Ever since then, she continued to surprise Thomas with how talented she was with hacking.  
“Don’t you think the government will notice if we just randomly appear out of nowhere and buy a house,” Winston pointed out.   
“Or that we stole hundreds of thousands of dollars. Or are we gonna just drop that conversation!” Anna fumed.  
“Oh please! We’ve been put through hell and back, I honestly don’t give a shuck what the government thinks,” Teresa scoffed.  
“Back to the topic of hiding who we actually are,” Harriet pressed. Teresa smirked mischievously.  
“I already created fake identities and government files for us,” Teresa nonchalantly added. Thomas rolled his eyes, of shucking course she did.   
“Of course you did,” He laughed commenting out loud.  
“If you wanted to do evil, the world would be shucked,” Newt laughed. Teresa smiled proudly.  
“I could take over this world in one week,” she giggled.  
“Yep! She’s my girlfriend!” Minho pointed out proudly, slinging an arm over Teresa’s shoulders. Teresa smiled, leaning in to kiss Minho. After a few seconds, it started to get a little too sexual for Thomas’s liking.  
“I would say get a room, but there is no room to get. So can you two keep it PG, we have a child present,” Newt taunted.  
“I’m shucking thirteen, dammit. And I’ve been through more in my life than any adult,” Anna complained.  
“And Newt, you are really not one to talk. We can barley go one day without you and Thomas making out in a corner,” Brenda smirked. Thomas felt his face heat up at Brenda's little comment.  
“Irrelevant! Plus its not like we haven’t found you and Fry taking things a little past PG,” Newt retorted.  
“Okay! This conversation has gone off the rails, new topic!” Jorge exclaimed. Everyone burst out in a fit of laughter.  
“Okay, okay! Let's talk about something else guys,” Lorlei giggled.  
“Ooh I got something!” Tasmin declared, “Who tops? Newt or Tom?” She finished in a fit of laughter. Thomas didn’t think it was possible for his face to get any more red than it was before. He was wrong.  
“Hermana! Not what I meant!” Jorge reprimanded, but there was no anger to his tone as he laughed along with the others. To Thomas’s complete embarrassment, everyone started piping in their opinion on the matter.  
‘I will bloody kill you all’ Newt yelled over the bond, only making everyone laugh more.  
“Tas!!!” Thomas complained.   
“Awwww, lighten up Tom. It's all in good fun,” Tasmin jeered.   
“Will it be fun when I turn that question on you and Gally,” Thomas Raised his eyebrow. Tasmin nearly tripped on a log as she stared at Thomas in shock. Gally choked on the water he had been drinking, causing everyone to burst out in laughter.  
“Wh-what! How!” Tasmin stuttered out.   
“Honey. We feel the emotions you feel. And lets just say, you two were both feeling some very strong emotions the other day,” Sonya winked, causing the two of them to go beat red.  
“We never talk of this again!” Tasmin declared.  
“Oh Shuck no! We are going to hold this over your heads for a long time!” Teresa giggled. Tasmin and Gally groaned in embarrassment.  
‘Everyone shut up! Only speak in our minds from here out!’ Anna exclaimed over the link.  
‘Geez sis, what’s the deal?’ Newt questioned.  
‘While you guys were having that very mature conversation, I was actually paying attention to our surroundings. There’s a road straight ahead of us, I can’t hear any cars, but we have to be cautious,’ Anna explained.  
‘We must be at the town. Let’s find our way to the meet up place,’ Harriet said.  
It actually didn’t take them long to find the place Vince had arranged to meet them. It was behind some kind of school, and they had emerged from the woods not too far from said school.  
“Why would that stick pick this place to meet,” Harriet questioned.  
“I don’t know, but I’m not sure I like this place. It's too open,” Newt muttered.  
“If Vince doesn’t get here soon, we’re going back into the woods. This place is to obvious, anyone could see us and turn us in,” Jorge decided. Thomas nodded his head along in agreement with everyone else.   
Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Vince to emerge from within the building. Everyone immediately tensed up when they saw a woman following behind Vince, but quickly relaxed. If Vince trusted this lady, then they would trust her too.  
“So, I see you idiots just can’t keep yourself out of trouble,” Vince smiled as he reached the group.  
“It's good to see you too Vince,” Thomas beamed. And soon everyone was smiling, exchanging hugs with their old friend.  
“Who’s that?” Anna piped up, asking the question everyone had been thinking.  
“Oh, this is Natalie, apparently she’s my sister,” Vince introduced.  
“It’s nice to meet you guys. Vince has told me so much about this legendary pack,” She smiled. Thomas tensed, and he could feel the nervous energy radiating off his friends.  
‘Relax hermanos, Vince wouldn’t tell her about us if he didn’t trust her,’ Jorge commented.   
“Don’t worry, Natalie has two daughters who are supernatural. I’m sure you remember Sophie and Beth, well apparently they’re my nieces,” Vince explained.   
Thomas did remember Sophie and Beth, they were twin witches that had been rescued with the other immunes from Denver, the last city. Thomas didn’t know much about them, only that they were two of the many innocent kids who’s lives had been destroyed by WCKD.  
“I won’t give up your secret. I don’t know exactly what happened during your experiment, Sophie and Beth haven’t told me much. But, I understand why you guys want to stay together. So, I’m willing to help you on one condition,” Natalie explained.  
“Okay, what’s the condition?” Newt asked.  
“Keep in contact with your families. As a mother, I know how heartbreaking it is to lose a child, and I think your families deserve to at least hear from you once in a while,” She replied. The Gladers smiled.  
“That should be easy enough. We already planned to, we accept your conditions,” Harriet agreed.  
“So, how exactly are you gonna help us?” Brenda questioned.  
“Well, I’ve already found a nice house that you guys can stay in only a few minutes from the school,” Natalie started.  
‘HA! We didn’t need to steal money in the first place, Teresa!’ Anna exclaimed.   
‘Awwww, do I have to do the right thing and return it now,’ Teresa whined.   
‘Yes, when we get to the house. You’re returning the shucking money Teresa!’ Thomas sighed.  
‘Whatever. I’m keeping a little bit so we have enough money to buy food for a while,’ Teresa huffed.  
“Also, I expect you kids to go to school. The school year starts in a few days anyway,” Vince added. Thomas groaned, and he could hear the rest of the pack expressing similar levels of annoyance.  
“I agree, it will be good for you,” Jorge commented.  
“Traitor!” Minho whined.   
“Sorry guys, I think it’s a good idea too,” Brenda smirked.  
“You only say that because you won’t have to go!” Thomas complained.  
“You are absolutely right,” Brenda giggled. Thomas sighed. Whatever, if he could survive the scorch, he could survive high school.  
“Okay, we’re agreed. I can show you to the house now, just know that you guys are going to have to share rooms. It’s not nearly big enough for everyone to have their own room," Natalie explained.  
“Wait. What if people recognize us. I’m sure the government has our faces bloody everywhere trying to find us,” Newt commented.  
“Not exactly,” Natalie stated.  
“The government has been keeping this on the down low. They don’t want the public knowing an illegal experiment involving thousands of kidnapped adults and children was going on for years without them knowing,” Vince smirked. There was still something nagging on Thomas.  
“How can we accept this. I mean you’re buying us a house, that is a lot of money,” He pointed out.  
“You saved my daughters lives, and the lives of countless other children during that experiment. This is the least I can do,” Natalie gave a sad smile.   
“Now. Do you guys want to see the house or not?” Vince joked. Everyone nodded.  
‘Well, I guess this is our home now,’ Winston commented.  
‘Yep!’ Anna exclaimed.  
Thomas smiled, they finally had a home. And for some reason, Thomas got the feeling this town was… interesting.  
Beacon Hills.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school comes around. And Allison and Lydia are in for one big surprise.

Lydia sighed, it had been only about a week since Stiles, or Thomas, had run off with his new pack. Telling Derek had been a disaster, the werewolf insisted they chase after Stiles before he got to far. To her dismay, Scott and Liam had agreed. She, Allison, Isaac, Malia, Kira, and the Sheriff had barely managed to stop them.  
Derek hadn’t spoken with them since. And while Lydia knew he must be going through a lot of pain right now, she couldn’t help but think that he was overreacting. They had to respect Stiles’s wishes, and he had promised to come visit them sometime.  
“You okay Lydia? You seem pretty deep in thought there,” Allison commented.  
“I’m fine, just thinking about Stiles. And it’s not like school’s making me feel any better,” Lydia sighed. Allison nodded in understanding, the two of them returning to comfortable silence. The peaceful silence surrounding the two didn’t last long, as soon the bell blared out through the school, announcing the start of first period.  
“Alright, settle down,” Mr. Davis announced, “We have quite a lot of new students this year, so please make them feel welcomed. Newt Sangster, Minho Lee, Gally Poulter, Teresa Scodelario, Tasmin Weathers, and…” Mr. Davis suddenly froze as he was reading off names.  
“What do you think that’s about?” Allison murmured. It didn’t take long for them to get their answer, as Mr. Davis seemed to get his wits about him and continued.  
“...Thomas Stilinski.” Lydia froze, and she could see Allison freezing besides her. They briefly made eye contact, before turning around.  
“Holy shit!” Lydia murmured to herself. It was Stiles, in the flesh, sitting besides a group of kids from the strange pack they had seen at the hospital. The six of them were bunched together in the back, warily looking around the room as if some monster was going to jump out and attack them.  
“It’s actually him!” Allison whispered, her eyes wide with shock.  
“Allison, Lydia, is there something you’d like to share with the class?” Mr. Davis raised his eyebrow.  
“Uh, no. Sorry Mr. Davis, we’ll stop talking now,” Allison stuttered. Lydia looked back at Stiles one last time, and this time his eyes met her. He tensed up in surprise, his eyes going wide with shock. Lydia’s shock mirrored his, before she quickly turned around to pay attention to the class.  
The forty-five minute class seemed to last hours. Lydia and Allison both fidgeting in their seats and barley paying attention to the class. When the bell finally did ring, Lydia shot up from her seat and was at the back of the class in seconds.  
“Stiles!” Allison exclaimed, hurrying up behind Lydia. They both took a step back as the blonde, Lydia remembered was called Newt, growled aggressively.  
“Wait. The one with the reddish hair, she tried to make that alpha back off. Let’s hear her out, she seems to understand basic courtesy,” Teresa observed.  
“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Lydia asked in shock.  
“My name is Thomas now,” Stiles complained. Lydia sighed, she wanted to call him Stiles, it was his name after all. But if he wanted to be called Thomas, it was better to just respect his wishes than fighting about it.  
“Right, sorry Thomas,” She appeased. That seemed to pacify the group of supernaturals, as they relaxed, realizing she wasn’t here for a fight.  
“Well, we have two friends who live here, and they managed to help us get a place to stay. So we were planning to stay here for a while,” Thomas explained.  
“We should warn you, the entire pack lives in this town. Along with your dad,” Lydia added. Allison looked at her in surprise. Thomas’s friends also looked shocked at her honesty.  
“Lydia! Don’t scare them off!” Allison Whispered. Lydia couldn’t help but glare slightly at Allison.  
“They have a right to Know Al,” She responded. Allison sighed, but nodded her head.  
“You’re right. I just don’t want St-Thomas to go running off again,” She conceded. Lydia turned back towards the group of teenagers, to see them all smiling at her.  
“I like them,” the Asian one commented. Lydia beamed, maybe Thomas didn’t remember them, but they could make new memories. And maybe gain some new supernatural friends in the process.  
“Hey, can you not tell your other friends for now. Especially that Derek guy, we’ll approach them when we want to, not anytime sooner,” a boy asked. Lydia and Allison glanced at each other, Allison nodded.  
Sure. Though the rest of the pack will get really mad when they find out we didn’t tell them. So please approach them soon,” Allison conceded.  
“We should go or we’ll be late to our next class,” A girl with reddish brown hair piped up. The others nodded, and started filing out of the class, leaving only Newt and Thomas. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, as they stared at each other without blinking.  
“Ugh! Fine Tommy,” Newt sighed, rolling his eyes. Thomas gave a victorious smirk, while Newt started scribbling something on a piece of paper.  
“If you're free, come over to our house after school. Don’t bring any of your other friends though, we don’t feel comfortable with them knowing where we live,” Newt explained, handing Lydia a piece of paper.  
“Please come. I may not remember you, but I’d like to get to know you guys. Plus, you seem much nicer than the rest of your pack,” Thomas smiled as he followed Newt out of the room. A second later the bell rang. Lydia didn’t even care that she was late, her and Allison were practically buzzing with excitement.  
By the time they got to their next class, they weren’t any less excited. And not even Mrs. Amery's annoyed warning to get to class on time could dampen their mood, as the two plopped in the back besides a confused Scott.  
“Why are you two so excited?” Scott asked, his voice full of suspicion.  
“Huh?” Allison replied, causing Scott to roll his eyes.  
“The pack bond. You two are practically radiating excitement,” Scott explained.  
“No reason. Just happy to be back at school,” Lydia lied, clutching the paper with Thomas’s address in her hand tighter.  
“Well I’m not. Stiles should be here with us, we never should have just let him run away,” Scott glared.  
“We can’t just force Thomas to stay with us,” Allison disagreed. Lydia  
gulped, Allison had used Stiles’s new name. And the angry glare from Scott proved her right, he was not happy with the new name Stiles had started using.  
“His name is Stiles, and he’s my best friend! So don’t you dare call him that fake name Allison!” Scott snapped. Lydia noticed the hurt shock that masked her friends face, Scott had never snapped at her like that. Lydia suddenly felt anger rushing through her like a fiery inferno.  
“We’re just respecting Thomas’s wishes! Don’t you dare go getting angry with us, we should be the ones angry with you. You can’t just make him be our friend, he has to choose that. You don’t always know best, Scott,” Lydia growled. Scott stared at her in shock. His face was covered in a mask of betrayal and rage, but he simply stared forward not responding.  
“Dang Lyd,” Allison mumbled. Lydia blushed when she realized that a few of the kids sitting near them were staring at her in surprise. They obviously heard her angry outburst. And to her surprise she spotted two of the kids who had been with Thomas earlier staring at her with admiring glances.  
The class ended with Scott storming out, and Allison hurting after him to try and calm him down. Lydia rolled her eyes, he was her friend, but sometimes he needed to understand he doesn’t always know best.  
“Hey, Lydia right?” The boy who had been with Thomas asked. Lydia  
turned around to see the two supernaturals with happy smiles adorning their faces.  
“Yeah. What are your names again,” Lydia asked.  
“I’m Tasmin, and this is Gally,” Tasmin introduced. From what Lydia could tell, Tasmin was some kind of kitsune and Gally was a werewolf.  
“Please excuse Scott, he’s just a little out of sorts right now. But he’s really nice when you get to know him,” Lydia apologized.  
“It’s fine. And thanks for not telling him about us. He must be the alpha of your pack. And it takes gut to lie AND yell at your Alpha like that,” Gally commented. Lydia blushed at the compliment.  
“Thanks for standing up for Tom like that. That shank is really special to our pack, and we can’t stand people being rude to him,” Tasmin mentioned.  
“No problem, he may not remember it but we were friends. And I hate when people are mean to my friends. But you have to know insulting Thomas wasn’t Scotts intention. He and Thomas used to be really close, and he just misses him,” Lydia explained. Gally and Tasmin stayed silent for a second.  
“Newt wants to say thank you as well,” Gally added. Lydia scrunched her eyes in confusion.  
“How did you just talk to Newt?” Lydia gasped in shock.  
“Let’s talk while we walk. Or we’ll be late to our next class,” Tasmin piped up. And with that, Lydia followed the two of them out into the hallway which was slowly emptying.  
“We know it’s not normal. But when we were kidnapped, those scientists experimented with our pack bond. Which led to us gaining the ability to talk telepathically to each other as long as a person is a member of the pack,” Gally explained. Lydia stared open-mouthed in shock.  
“That’s about all we got from the faint memories of WCKD that Thomas has,” Tasmin continued.  
“That’s… incredible,” Lydia finally forced out. Tasmin and Gally smirked.  
“Glad you think so, now we really need to get to class,” Gally laughed.  
The day seemed to fly by for Lydia, until lunch period arrived. Lydia and Allison made eye contact, the pack didn’t seem any different. They could obviously feel the tension between Lydia and Scott, but no one commented. No one even mentioned Thomas, which could only mean one thing. They didn’t know yet. Lydia had one thought as the pack entered the cafeteria.  
Shit’s about to hit the fan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack and the Gladers have a confrontation. And Scott doesn't realize his actions might have lost him the chance of Thomas's friendship, along with that of one of his curent friends.

Scott didn’t understand what had happened to Lydia and Allison. First they stop him from searching for Stiles, then they start calling Stiles by that fake name as if his real name meant nothing, and then they start getting all buddy-buddy with two of the new kids.  
The new kids. He had seen a few of them throughout the day, and they seemed strangely familiar. If he wasn’t so hung up about Allison and Lydia’s betrayal, he might have looked into it.  
“Okay, I can’t take this anymore! Lydia and Scott, what’s with this silent death match between you two?” Malia finally broke the silence that had surrounded the group on their way to lunch.  
“Scott’s being a jerk! I’m just trying to defend my friend,” Lydia growled before Scott could explain.  
“Defend him from what? He’s more my friend than yours, and I just want what’s best for him!” Scott snarled. At this point the pack had figured out who they were talking about, and most of them didn’t like where this was going.  
“Well maybe what you think is best, isn’t what Thomas wants!” Lydia didn’t waste a second in firing back, putting extra emphasis on the Thomas part. The pack’s eyes grew wide with shock, the name Thomas had become somewhat of an unspeakable word since Stiles had disappeared.  
“I just wanted to bring Stiles back to his pack and his mate. He doesn’t realize it, but he won’t be able to stay away from us. We are a pack, a family, he will be drawn back to us. Especially with Derek being here, it will be nearly impossible for him to stay away from his mate for long!” Scott angrily said back, a smug victorious grin on his face. The angry expression left Lydia’s face, replaced by and icy calm. Scott though he had won, Allison’s fearful gulp should have been his first hint otherwise.  
“You must be joking. We aren’t his pack anymore, and you should know that! His presence disappeared from the pack bond a while ago. That new group of supernaturals, they are his family now. You said yourself, it’s nearly impossible to stay away from your pack, and you were trying to put Thomas through that! And I would bet anything that alpha of that pack, the blonde one, Newt, is his mate now. And you know what! I’m goddamn happy for them! Thomas has obviously been through hell with his pack, and I’m glad he had a mate to go through it with!” Lydia all but yelled. The pack looked at Lydia with a mix of expressions, most of shock, but some of betrayal.  
Scott felt his stomach drop, had he really taken this long to notice Stiles wasn’t a member of the pack anymore. But his shock and shame were quickly overshadowed by a flood of anger. How dare Lydia! He was the alpha of this pack, not her. Scott opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped as the cafeteria doors came into view.  
“We’ll finish this later. Don’t think this is the end of this conversation,” He hissed between bared teeth towards Lydia.  
The pack entered the cafeteria, quickly heading to the table in the back they usually sat at. It was in a corner, where they could see anyone approaching, and it was mostly away from the main bustle of the cafeteria.  
But today, there was a new group of people who seemed to be sitting in their seats, all of them were unfamiliar. Except one.  
“Stiles,” Kira gasped at the same time Lydia whispered, “Thomas, Tasmin, Gally!”  
And that’s when everything clicked into place. The pack bond was practically flooding with shock from all it’s members. Except for Lydia and Allison. Scott could feel twinges of guilt and foreboding mostly from Allison, but Lydia’s emotions Scott could only describe as smug. That’s when Scott finally lost it.  
“You two knew! You knew Stiles was here, and yet you didn’t tell me! From what I’ve seen today, I can expect that from you Lydia! But you Al, I expected you to be on my side!” He growled, putting all his dominance as an alpha into his voice, and letting his eyes flare red. Allison’s eyes grew wide, and she lowered her head in a sign of submission, obviously trying to appease the alpha before things escalated too far. Lydia backed up a few steps, her eyes flashed with fear and uncertainty for a minute, before growing cold with determination.  
“You need to calm down. They asked me not to tell you, I did nothing wrong,” Lydia declared, though her voice shook slightly. Scott was far past caring anymore as he took one aggressive step towards Lydia. With a dark twinge of satisfaction he noticed Lydia take a step back to match his. Before Scott could advance anymore though, a short girl with unique red hair blocked his path.  
“What’s the problem here?” She hissed, glaring straight at him despite the alpha eyes. Scott couldn’t help but scoff though, the supernatural girl was nearly a head shorter than him. He sniffed the air, she was obviously a kitsune, and by Scott’s guess she was a celestial kitsune.  
“This is none of your business. So back off Kitsune!” He growled, glaring at her with his alpha eyes. To his surprise, the girl didn’t even back off in the slightest.  
“We consider Lydia and Allison friends. I don’t care if they’re in your pack, we don’t appreciate you threatening them,” She hissed back.  
“Back off shanks!” The tall boy behind her added for extra measure. At this point, he could care less about Lydia’s rebellion. He pushed past the two members of the new pack and quickly made his way over to Stiles.  
“Stiles! What the hell, why wouldn’t you tell me you were in town. Or your mate, Derek, you know he's been depressed since you ran off,” Scott huffed. To his surprise Stiles only glared in response.  
“Maybe because we didn’t know that you shanks lived here. And even if we did, we wouldn’t have contacted you. The only two members of your pack to show us any common courtesy are Lydia and Allison. Who respected our wishes by not telling you we were here!” The blonde hissed, eyes flashing a deep red. Scott, seemingly undeterred, glared right back with violent red eyes.  
“We just want what’s for best for Stiles. And that is for him to be with his pack and mate,” Scott glared. He could feel Lydia’s eye roll from behind him.  
“I told you! He’s not a member of our pack anymore. His presence left the bond a long time ago. And if you were actually a good alpha you would have noticed that!” Lydia hissed in a fit a rage. Scott’s eyes widened in anger and shock. It was one thing for her to undermine him, and another thing entirely for her to call him a bad alpha. Her eyes widened, obviously realizing what she had said crossed a line.  
“I-I’m sorry Scott, I-I didn’t mean it like that!” She quickly jumped to apologize. Scott growled, his pack was in disarray right now partly because Lydia’s defiance.  
“I’ll deal with you later Lydia! I think you’ve caused enough problems for today!” Scott snarled at the strawberry blonde. Lydia opened her mouth as if she was going to argue, but quickly shut it and retreated with her head bowed.  
“Hey piss off man! Lydia was only defending Thomas’s wishes,” a dark skinned boy complained.  
“As I was saying, Stiles belongs with us. We are his pack and Derek is his mate,” Scott continued. That definitely riled up the other pack, as growls and hisses could be heard around the table.  
“We are Tommy’s pack! And I don’t know what you guys have been through, but I’ll let you know your life has been a walk in the park compared to ours. So, Tommy’s place is with us, his family. Another thing, I’m Tommy’s mate, not this Derek guy!” The blonde snarled.  
“You think our lives are a walk in the park! We’ve been through a lot with Stiles, sure you were kidnapped, but we’ve had to kill people or be killed! So don’t go complaining about your lives, when you obviously don’t know what we’ve been through!” Isaac snarked, Kira angrily nodding along in approval.  
“Guys calm down, we don’t know what they’ve been through either. You’re being kind of hypocritical,” Liam piped up. But quickly quieted by the glares aimed at him from Scott, Malia, Isaac, and Kira.  
“Jeez, you are a terrible alpha,” An Asian kid commented. Causing Scott to glare at him. Malia, Isaac, and Kira defensively stood behind him. Scott could see Malia send a questioning look towards Lydia, Allison, and Liam who stood off to the side.  
“Guys! We’re in the cafeteria, we can’t have a supernatural fight right now!” Liam argued. Scott couldn’t help the dark smugness he felt when he noticed Lydia still looked like a kicked puppy. But that was quickly overshadowed by his guilt for having to alpha force her into submission. He knew later he would have to apologize and mend his relationship with his three friends standing to the side. But right now he had to focus on the enemies in front of him.  
“Don’t talk about our alpha like that! He’s a true alpha, and a pretty damn good one too. He’s twice that of your lame excuse for an alpha, I mean who’s even heard of a werecoyote being an alpha!” Isaac hissed.  
“Newt is an amazing alpha! He’s more of an alpha as a werecoyote than your alpha could ever even get close to!” Stiles finally spoke in a fit of pure fury. Scott stared, his anger instantly draining. He couldn’t believe his best friend had just said that about him.  
“Let’s drop this for now. I’m not in the mood for a fight in front of the school,” Scott lied walking off. Malia, Isaac, Liam, and Kira didn’t waste any time in following him towards another table. Scott saw Kira send him a questioning glance, and he knew Allison and Lydia weren’t making any move to follow them.  
“Lyd, Al?” Malia whispered. He could feel guilt radiating off of Allison, as she lowered her head. He expected the same from Lydia, but to his surprise, any feelings of guilt had drained from Lydia replaced with a grim determination.  
“I don’t think I want to sit with Scott right now,” Lydia whispered, raising her head to stare Scott directly in the eyes, any feeling of guilt gone.  
“I’m sorry Scott, we’ll talk tonight,” Allison mumbled, her eyes pleading.  
“Whatever,” He hissed, stalking off. Scott could faintly hear the other pack offering them seats at their table. But he didn’t care anymore. If those two wanted to go cavorting around with other packs, then let them.  
It wasn’t till Scott and the rest of his pack sat down that the feeling of guilt invaded his mind. His pack was in shambles, and he couldn’t help but think it was his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was a lot of Scott bashing in this chapter. But don't worry, he will get his redemption later on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia bonds with the Gladers, and realizes just how close she's growing to them.

Lydia was mad, no scratch that, furious. Scott had never tried to alpha any of the pack into submission. He would always say they trusted each other, and there was no need to force any one to do what he wanted. And yet today, he had broken that promise. He had used his natural dominance as the alpha of the pack to practically beat Lydia into submission, and that was not okay.  
Lydia had tried to fight her natural urges, but Scott was the alpha of the pack, and her instincts had practically screamed at her to follow his orders. The other pack had been very accepting, and despite the conflict that had happened only minutes before they had seemed perfectly calm and collected.  
It scared Lydia she was starting to feel more loyalty to Thomas than to Scott. Sure she was furious with Scott, but she didn’t want to just abandon her pack for this new one.  
“Lyd, do you want to talk about what happened today?” Allison gently prodded as they walked towards Thomas’s packs house. School had ended half an hour ago, but Scott and Lydia had been called into the office to talk about the confrontation at lunch. Apparently a kid had reported that they had been practically at each other's throats.  
“Not really Al,” she replied. They were almost at the house, and Lydia didn’t want to start the conversation that would definitely lead to Allison defending Scott at any turn right now.  
“Okay,” Was all Lydia got in reply from her friend. It only took a few more minutes for Lydia and Allison to arrive at the house. It was normal on the outside, not small but not big. It was situated a little bit away from most of the other houses, and the backyard appeared to lead into the woods.  
Allison had barley knocked on the door when it was flung open by a middle-aged man Lydia remembered from their first ill meeting with Thomas’s pack.  
“Hola Hermanas, Newt told me you were coming over. It’s nice to formally meet you. I’m Jorge,” He introduced himself.   
“Hello, I’m Allison and this is Lydia,” Allison smiled. Jorge quickly ushered them inside. The house was pretty bland from what Lydia could see, only having some basic furniture. But that made sense if they had just moved in.  
Jorge brought them to a spacious living room that was connected to an equally large cooking area. Lydia saw Frypan cooking up a storm in said kitchen, having at least ten dishes of uncooked or cook food sitting around.  
Lydia was really confident that she got everyone’s names down at this point, at lunch Thomas had introduced them to everyone. And despite what had happened with Scott, she had found herself genuinely enjoying lunch with the other pack.  
“Hey Lydia, Allison!” Tasmin exclaimed from one of the many couches in the living room. Lydia smiled, her and Allison had found themselves quite enjoying hanging out with Gally and Tasmin. And Lydia couldn’t help but admire the short girl for standing up to Scott without even a moment's hesitation.  
“Glad you shanks could make it,” Newt looked away from the TV for only a second as he said that. Allison giggled, at the sight before them. A few of the Gladers, as they called themselves, were engaged in an intense game of Mario kart. The others were lounged about playing various games, and in Anna’s case, sleeping.  
“Come and sit down. You can play in the next round, this one should be over soon anyway,” Teresa smiled. Lydia quickly sat down between Gally and Tasmin, Allison choosing to sit next to Teresa. To Lydia’s relief, the Gladers seemed to be comfortable around them, and no one looked at them with suspicion anymore.  
“You know, I’m impressed how you handled your alpha today,” Tasmin commented. Gally nodding along in approval but not taking his eyes off the screen.  
“Thanks, but not as impressive as you. I’ve ever seen someone, other than Derek, challenge Scott when he’s in his alpha mode,” Lydia commented.   
“Please, he’s nothing compared to some of the alpha’s we’ve had to face!” Gally replied. Lydia’s eyes widened, Scott was one of the most well respected alphas in the country. So who exactly were they fighting that made Scott look like nothing.  
“Your giving Ratman too much credit. I mean he did get shot by two members of our pack,” Thomas scoffed.  
“Wait, I know about Brenda shooting him during the attack on the right arm. But who was the second person?” Newt questioned. Lydia’s confusion only heightened when the entire room burst out into a fit of laughter.  
“Well, after Teresa gave you the cure, you were knocked out cold. But Ratman was still on the loose, so I gave Anna a gun and told her to shoot Ratman if comes out for a fight, while me and Teresa carried you. And long story short he did, and Anna shot him in the arm,” Thomas laughed. Lydia nearly fell over in surprise, The sweet little girl fast asleep on the couch next to her had shot someone.  
“Bloody hell! Why the shuck didn’t you tell me about this sooner!” Newt exclaimed.  
“Guess it just slipped our minds,” Brenda shrugged.   
“What happened to you while you were away, Thomas?” Allison whispered. All eyes turned towards Lydia and Allison.  
“We might as well tell them. I trust them,” Tasmin pointed out. Everyone went silent for a minute, and Lydia assumed the were doing there creepy mind conversation thing.  
“It all started when me, Minho, Fry, and around forty other boys were sent into a maze. None of us could remember anything,” Newt started. And then they continued, telling Lydia and Allison everything. Every sad and gory detail. They told them of a sweet boy named Chuck, whose life had been ripped from him. Of a brave leader named Alby, who had sacrificed himself for his pack. Of the WCKD compound where they met Lorlei and Aris. Of escaping into the scorch and watching their friends drop like flies. They told of a sweet woman named Mary, who had been like Tasmin's mother, being shot in cold blood.  
When they told of Minho, Aris, and Sonya’s capture, Lydia finally let her tears flow. Allison was silently sobbing beside her, and not even one of the Gladers had dry eyes at this point. It only got worse from their, as they told of the last city. Of how Teresa nearly died from pushing Thomas away from falling ruble. How Teresa had barely given Newt the cure before being attacked by the Ratman, Janson.  
“I’m so sorry! We should have found Thomas sooner, and gotten you all out!” Allison sniffled.  
“Don’t worry. There was nothing you could do. And it was all a simulation anyway. It’s not like we were actually out in the real world to find,” Anna commented, having woken up earlier by her packs grief.  
“I’m so sorry about lunch today. You said your life was hard, and my pack brushed you off as if you were living in comfort all those years imprisoned,” Lydia finally sobbed out. She was surprised when Tasmin and Teresa comfortingly pressed against her. And she couldn’t help but let out a small smile at how kind Thomas’s new pack was.  
“You don’t need to apologize for them. In fact that seems like all you’ve been doing today. Apologizing for your pack and defending Thomas. We do truly appreciate what you’ve done for our pack. And hey, you two are growing on me,” Newt smiled, which caused the rest of the Gladers to break out into supportive smiles.  
Lydia smiled, Thomas’s pack was really growing on her. Newt was an incredible leader, after hearing everything he’s been through, she couldn’t help but think there was no one that deserved to be an alpha more than him. She respected Tasmin after seeing her stand up to Scott, and she enjoyed the friendship blooming between them. Gally tried to remain stoic and uninterested, but his fond smiles showed how much he really cared. Sweet sarcastic Teresa, she instantly liked her spunk and sense of humor. And of course Thomas, who wasn’t Stiles after what he’d been through, still remained the caring protective friend she knew.  
“Shit! Lyd, I forgot we have a pack meeting tonight!” Allison Exclaimed pulling out her phone. The Gladers gave sad smiles, and Lydia realized with glee that they actually enjoyed her and Allison’s company. That glee was replaced with anger though, she definitely did not want to leave her fun meet up with the Gladers for more yelling and lectures from Scott.  
“We’ve got to go, sorry,” Allison mumbled, jumping up from her seat.   
“Yeah, you have to go talk to your pack. But come over again tomorrow. You’re our friends now,” Newt offered. Allison nodded, starting to head to the door, before she realized that Lydia hadn’t made a move to leave.  
“Lyd?” Allison questioned. Lydia gulped, knowing she should talk to Scott. But she steeled herself for what she was going to say.  
“I’m going to stay here for now, I don’t want to see the pack right now.”  
“Lydia! I know you and Scott are mad at each other, but they're your pack. You need to talk to them!” Allison begged.  
“She’s right. Your welcome to stay but, we don’t want to tear you away from your pack,” Brenda agreed.  
“I can’t right now! Allison I’m not mad at Scott, I’m furious! He used his rank as alpha to force me into submission! He promised he would never do that to any of us, and now that promise is broken!” Lydia yelled, she felt anger rushing through every inch of her body, till she was practically trembling. Allison nodded, her eyes sad, as she left the house.  
“H-he forced you to back down? I didn’t know alpha’s could do that,” Minho whispered. Lydia stared at them in confusion.  
“Alby never used his rank as alpha to make us do anything, and neither has Newt,” Frypan said.   
“It’s our instincts as supernaturals, even supernatural creatures other than were-creatures. Our pack instincts tell us to listen to the alpha of the pack. So when I was arguing with Scott, he used his power as an alpha and sent it to me over the pond. At that point I couldn’t resist my natural instincts anymore. I’m upset about him making me stand down but, I’m more mad He never noticed when Thomas’s presence left the pack bond, our pack has practically fallen a part due to his negligence.” Lydia whispered, by the time she finished she was shaking with tears.  
“How dare he!” Thomas snarled. Newt and the rest of the pack were all growling in anger.  
“You’re our friend now, and no one threatens our friends!” Gally hissed. Lydia dissolved in tears.  
“Okay. Boys, all of you upstairs. Harriet, Sonya, you two get started on the pillow forts. Anna and Brenda, you two get a shuck ton of ice cream. Lorlei, get the movie and tea ready,” Teresa declared. Everyone hurried to listen, and the boys didn’t question her orders but slowly made their way upstairs.  
“We’re going to watch movies and eat junk food until you start smiling again!” Teresa declared, pulling Lydia towards the piles of pillows and blankets that Harriet and Sonya were assembling into a fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two things:  
> \- I'm going to be away for a week, so there won't be any updates for a while.
> 
> \- And, do you guys think I should have Lydia eventually join the Maze Runner Gang's pack, or keep her with the Beacon Hills pack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison goes to the pack meeting, and Scott regrets his decisions

Allison was nervous. She had never seen Lydia and Scott this mad at each other, or anyone in the pack for that matter. Sure the pack had grown apart since Thomas’s disappearance, but no one in the pack could ever stay mad at each other. Allison had never seen Lydia so angry, and never had Lydia skipped a pack meeting.  
“Al!” Allison heard a call from Derek’s loft, and she braced herself for all the explaining she would have to do. Scott hurried towards her, and to Allison's surprise he quickly swept her up in a hug.  
“I’m sorry for snapping at you today, I was starting to think you two weren’t going to come. I’m just glad that Lydia isn’t still brewing in anger, I mean I’m still mad at her, and I’m sure she’s mad at me, but at least she’s stopped her hissy fit,” Scott exclaimed in quick sentences. Allison blinked in confusion, sure the burning anger coming from Lydia had lessened slightly, being replaced by a sense of belonging and happiness, but it still burned through the pack bond like a hot coal.  
“First of all, I don’t blame you for snapping at me, you were stressed out,” Scott beamed, “But can’t you still feel Lydia’s anger, Its so strong it’s practically burning me through the bond,” By now, her and Scott had made their way to the loft where all the pack was seated on the couches.  
“What do you mean? I stopped feeling her anger about an hour ago, I assumed she had gone to sleep or something,” Derek puzzled.   
“No, I can feel her anger right now. Along with some happiness,” Liam piped up, equally confused. Scott’s face was a mask of horror, and Allison knew what he was thinking, and she didn’t like it.  
“I haven’t felt any emotions from her since after school, I had assumed she had forgiven me for using my alpha powers. But now,” Scott let the sentence hang, waiting for the rest of the pack to catch on.  
“Don’t be silly Scott, one fight isn’t enough to break a pack bond. Especially with a pack like ours,” Isaac soothed. Allison gulped, knowing already that what Scott thought was true. Lydia had rejected Scott as her alpha, and along with him she had rejected some of her pack as well.   
“The pack has grown slightly apart since Stiles disappeared. And you know how angry Lydia has been with us the past few days,” Malia practically whispered.   
“She’s probably just hiding her emotions from us. Let’s not jump to  
conclusions,” Derek argued.  
“We need to go talk to Lydia! I say we go to her house,” Scott exclaimed. Allison gulped, wondering how she was going to tell Scott that Lydia was with the other pack.  
“Let’s not be hasty Scott, it’s late and we shouldn’t be annoying Lydia right now,” Allison tried. Her only response was the pack continuing to head out towards Lydia’s house.  
“We need to talk to Lydia right now, it’s for the good of the pack,” Derek replied, and Lydia knew she would have to tell them.  
“When I left Lydia she was with Thomas and his new pack. Our relationship with that pack is already bad enough, we shouldn’t make it worse by going to their house and demanding to speak with Lydia!” The pack stared at her with mixed expressions ranging from sadness to anger to betrayal.  
“Why would she abandon us to hang out with them!” Isaac whined. Lydia winced at the flood of emotion pouring in around her.  
“She’s felt angry and betrayed since you guys wanted to chase after Thomas. The other pack has only ever been kind and accepting to her. She feels safe with them right now, we shouldn’t break that safe space for her,” Allison whispered.  
“His name is still Stiles!” Derek growled. Allison shot him a glare, but quickly turned her attention back to Scott who stared at her in utter defeat.  
“This is all my fault. Yes I was mad at Lydia, but I should have never held my rank as alpha over her,” He whispered.  
“It’s not too late, apologize to her at school tomorrow. Even if your pack bond was broken, you can still mend it,” Allison urged. Scott nodded and slowly started making his way back to the loft, followed by the majority of the pack. All except Derek.  
“If Lydia wants to go running around with that other pack that stole Stiles from us, then let her. We don’t need traitors in our pack,” Derek hissed.  
“His name is Thomas. And Lydia is not a traitor.” Allison whispered, her voice deathly calm despite the circumstances.  
“What. Did. You. Say!” Derek growled back. By now, the rest of the pack had retreated inside leaving her and Derek glaring each other down.   
“His name is Thomas! And if anyone is a traitor to our pack, it’s you!” Allison growled back. Derek eyes flared a violent red and all at once a jagged flash of lighting roared across the sky, unleashing a flood of rain on the two of them.  
“I just want what’s best for our pack and my mate, and that’s for him to leave that pathetic excuse for a pack that he hangs around now!” Derek snarled, baring his fangs.  
“You’re a disgrace, to our pack and all alphas!” Allison shot back. All at once Derek fully transformed into a wolf and Allison whipped out her bow with one hand and twirled an arrow around with her other.  
“Allison! Derek! Stop!” Malia screeched from the doorway. The pack finally noticed the confrontation going on outside and crowded around the door with expressions of horror. But Allison was too angry to care anymore, if Derek wanted a fight, he would get one.   
Allison had her bow at the ready to fire, and Derek finally lunged at her with teeth snapping. And all at once the cold and dark of the night was replaced with the glaring brightness of a fire. Allison leaped back from the wall of flame blazing strong despite the rain separating her from Derek, sprawling on her back as she did.  
“What the hell are you doing Allison!” Lydia scolded, pulling her to her feet. Lydia stared at her in confusion.  
“I could tell something was happening over the pack bond. You seemed really distressed, so me and a few of the girls came to help you,” Lydia smiled. Allison looked over and saw Lorlei’s face scrunched up in concentration, and Allison assumed she was the one controlling the fire.  
“The fire?”   
“That’s Lorlei’s doing. She’s a fire elemental witch,” Lydia smirked.  
“A what?” Allison asked in confusion.   
“I’ll explain later. I’m honestly still a little confused about the witches in their group myself,” Lydia laughed.  
“And what about Derek?” Allison asked. Lydia gave her a devious smirk before answering.  
“Harriet and Sonya are handling him just fine.” Lydia dragged Allison over to where Lorlei stood, finally diminishing the flame. Harriet and Sonya were in werewolf and kitsune form respectively growling at Derek.  
“Lydia, we need to talk I-,” Scott started to say as he cautiously approached Allison and Lydia, before Lydia cut him off with a scathing glare.  
“I don’t want to talk with you now, or for a while for that matter! And we’re taking Allison with us tonight!” Lydia growled, dragging Allison with her to where the other girls were leaving. Before she left Allison sent Scott an apologetic smile, and Derek a scathing glare.   
Well that could have gone better.


End file.
